Centaur
The Centaur tank was a COG battle tank with large wheels in the place of tracks. It has front-wheel drive. It is equipped with a single, high velocity cannon that fires high explosive shells, and can hold six shells in its firing tube at a time,Gears of War 2 along with a hood-mounted turret.http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/GOW2/TheGame.htm#/vehicles/CentaurTank It was apparently very easy to repair, as Baird and Cole are able to fix heavy damage in less than a minute. It also seems to have a very high troop capacity for a tank, as it can hold at least four Gears and several Stranded. The Centaur tank also has the same model hatch as the APC.Gears of War: Hollow Issue 4 History The Centaur made its debut late in the Pendulum Wars, being used in urban combat against the Indies.http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/GOW2/TheGame.htm#/timeline/PendulumWarsBegin At the Battle of Ragani, the remains of a Centaur were found, indicating the use of Centaurs thereGears of War:They also serve. The Centaur would become the main battle tank for the COG in the Locust-War, seeing massed use in Operation: Hollow Storm and defending Jacinto City during its siege. During Operation: Hollow Storm several Centaurs are seen defending the Derrick convoy, and later one helps Delta Squad destroy a fortified Troika gun position. After killing the Riftworm, Delta Squad receives a Centaur and is tasked with investigating the New Hope Research Facility. The tank takes minor damage during a Razorhail storm, while Delta-One was tasked with defending it from a Reaver swarm during repairs. Delta-One drives the Centaur as they make their way to Mount Kadar, fighting their way through multiple Reavers and Locust outposts, culminating with battles against three Corpsers and a pair of Brumaks. The Remnant of the COG army took several Centaur tanks to defend Port Farrall from any Locust attacksGears of War:Aspho Fields, while 18 months after the COG began splintering, a single Centaur tank is seen defending Anvil Gate.E3 2010 Gameplay demo. Specifications Armor The Centaur was protected by thick, heavy armor capable of withstanding waves of gunfire and small-arms fire. However it was extremely vulnerable to heavy cannon and missile fire, as well as a stomping from Locust creatures such as Corpsers. Skorge's duel chainsaw was able to sliced a centuar tank in half. Weapons It armament consisted of two weapons that were both mounted on a massive hood at the top of the vehicle. The first was one hood-mounted, powerful, long-range cannon and one light top-mounted machine gun. http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/GOW2/TheGame.htm#/vehicles/CentaurTank A single round from a Centaur could kill a Berserker, as evidenced during the Battle of Port Farrall. Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant Equipment/Features Besides weapons and armor, the Centaur featured numerous amounts of technological equipment to support itself and friendly forces around it when in the field/battlefield. The Centaur featured four foward-mounted headlights/searchlights, for helping itself and friendly forces to see in the dark, which increased combat survival and combat effectiveness. The Centaur was also featured with several antennaes, used for both short-range and long-range communications between friendly forces, and even Coalition High Command/Combat Information Center. The Centaur Tank was also armed with a huge, front-mounted tread, similar to the one on the Armadillo APC that was used for clearing debris and even pushing Locust out of the way. Notable Centaurs *Centaur II-W0801 *Centaur Zero-Two *Centaur Zero-Three *Centaur Zero-Nine *Centaur Two-Three *Centaur Four-Nine *Centaur Twenty-Eight Behind The Scenes *The Centaur gets its name from a creature in Greek mythology with the torso of a man attached to the body of a horse; this compliments its nature as it has a tank turret but the body (chassis), is closer to a truck or APC. *Best Buy offered a remote controlled Centaur as a pre order gift for pre-ordering the legendary edition of Gears Of War 2. References Category:Vehicles Category:COG